


I Saw Mommy Kissin' Santa Claus

by feistypants



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Loner Kristoff, single mom Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/pseuds/feistypants
Summary: Can Santa grant Christmas Wishes? Is Santa living among us? Is it the weird guy on the hill with lots of reindeer? Single mother Anna is about to learn all about the Magic of Santa Claus with the help of her son, Eli.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas fic? You Betcha!
> 
> Short chapter format like ToCaP was, because this is apparently how I enjoy writing Christmas fics :)
> 
> Happy December!

Eli ran forward, leaping into his mother’s arms the second she walked through the door. “Hello, baby,” she cooed, kissing his forehead. Anna took a moment to excuse her caretaker before lifting him back up off the ground and smother her little boy in kisses. “And how was your day?”

“Miss Honey was tellin’ me a~~ll about Santa!” Eli giggled and turned over in her arms, pointing to the couch so they could sit together. “Why din’t you tell me about Santa?”

Anna bit her lip before sitting back into the cushions, ignoring the press of her server book in her back pocket. Truthfully, she didn’t want Eli to get his hopes up about lots and lots of presents. She knew she couldn’t afford it, and she always did her best to make sure he had everything he needed. “Well, baby…” He looked up at her with bright blue eyes and she sighed. “Because he’s a secret, and if you know about him, he can’t grant wishes anymore.”

“ Wishes?!” Eli sat up and grabbed his mother’s cheeks. “He grants  _ wishes _ ?” A sound of amazement escaped his lips before he fell back against the armrest of the couch, his hands dragging down the length of Anna’s plaits. “Miss Honey just said he gave away presents!”

She cursed herself, struggling to come up with a new excuse. “Yeah… But…” Her eyes widened with mischief, and she leaned in close, almost conspiratorially. “You have to meet him. And when you meet him, you have to tell him your Christmas wish. But you won’t know it’s him…” She sat back up, popping her bottom lip out. “It’s all way less convenient than it seems!”

Eli was staring at her, clearly just trying to process the information that was given to him. Anna almost felt bad, but he was a fan of magic and mysteries, and she hoped this would seem more interesting than a fat man climbing down your chimney and giving you presents. This had  _ intrigue. _

“Where does he live?”

Anna glanced down at her son, pursing her lips in consideration. “Some people say the north pole… but I don’t know where that is.” She shrugged, squeezing at Eli’s sides and smiling at his giggles. “I guess no one really knows! All anyone knows about him is that he lives somewhere snowy with tons of reindeer.” 

Eli’s eyes widened and he took in a huge gasp of air as he climbed up onto his knees, grabbing hold of his mother’s cheeks again. “The man on the hill!”

“Wait, what?” Panic rose in her voice as she struggled to keep a smile on her lips. “What about the man on the hill?”

“He has,” Eli started, stretching his arms out wide in emphasis. “So~o many reindeers!” He clapped his hands on his own cheeks, smiling wide. “What if he’s Santa!”

“ Oh gosh!” Anna placed her hands on the sides of her face in mock excitement, before faking a sigh of disappointment. “But Santa is  _ old _ , and has a big white beard!” She scrunched up her nose. “Grumpy Mister B up the hill isn’t much older than me!”

“Well you _are_ old!”

“Hey!” Anna darted forward and picked up her son, standing up off the couch and throwing him over her shoulder. “I am _not_ old, mister.” Eli couldn’t stop laughing, even as she shifted him around to cradle him in her arms again, nuzzling her nose up against his. “And I think it’s time for bed.”

“ Aww,  _ mama _ !” 

“Don’t aww me… You’re already up way past your bedtime.” She put his feet back on the ground and patted his behind as he ran to get changed without much argument. 

Anna took slow steps back to his bedroom, waiting patiently for him to finish his nighttime routine. She never took for granted how lucky she was to have such a good, independent child. Having to raise kids alone was enough of a challenge, but she had still been one herself when she had Eli. She watched with adoration as he approached her, grabbing her hand and tugging her back into his room.

“Can you tell me a story, Mama?” he begged, climbing up into the small bed, Anna following close behind. 

She crawled in with a smile, and patted the sheets beside her. “Scooch in,” she hummed, remembering her mother fondly. “Cuddle close.”

Her story tonight was one of Rock Trolls, icy magic, and a True Love’s Kiss… And it didn’t take long for Eli to doze off. 

Anna got up reluctantly, remembering all of the bills she still had to pay this month and sighed, closing the door behind her. 

It was only as she settled into the kitchen, leaning against the small counter, that she noticed the two reindeer gnawing on the grass outside her window. “Oh,” she laughed, propping her chin in her palm and rolling her eyes at the irony.

“ Are you going to grant  _ me  _ a Christmas wish?”


	2. Chapter 2

It was just starting to snow when Eli asked if he could play outside for a little while. Anna had reluctantly agreed, but knew a storm was on the horizon. “Please stay in the Safe Spot,” she warned, pointing out the space they had defined before as visible from the apartment. “And the  _ second _ I call for you to come in --”

“I’ll come in,” he whined, annoyed at the reminder. 

Anna wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and clipped his mittens to his jacket. She was too stressed today with far too much to do to go outside with him, but she knew he was smart and wary enough to be safe.

“I just wanna build a snowman, like in the story!”

She nodded, her braids bobbing on her shoulders, and zipped up his coat. “I know, I know. Just stay where I can see you.”

Eli excitedly clapped his mittened hands and ran towards the door, swinging it open with ease as the growing winds pushed it inward. His laugh was bashful as he didn’t have the strength to close it but continued to run outside anyway, leaving it up to Anna to run forward and block out the snowy cold. She simply shook her head as she watched him run and jump into a mound of snow, making a quick imprint in the fresh powder.

Anna let herself relax for a moment, before she turned her back to the window to get her tea.

But it only took a moment.

Eli noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and sat up abruptly. There were two tiny hooves sticking out of a snow drift, kicking in an attempt to get free. He looked back towards the kitchen window nervously, knowing it was well out of the Safe Spot, but he couldn’t just leave him there. After a moment of debate, he decided it would be  _ fine _ … he would just be gone for a  _ minute _ …

He ran to the little creature and leaned forward to wrap his arms around it’s behind, hauling with all his might to get it free from the snow. As the, as he soon found out, baby reindeer kicked free, they both fell back onto the hard ground with a thump. There was a short moment of confusion, the reindeer crying, and then it started to run.

Eli realized too late that the poor baby’s antlers had gotten stuck in the clip of his mitten, and as he was dragged across snow, his feet struggling to keep up, he felt tears prickling at his eyes…

He was gonna get in  _ so  _ much trouble.

\---

Anna took a deep breath and sat down at the kitchen table, ready to tackle the rest of the bills and paperwork she couldn’t bear to get to last night. It had only been a few minutes, but she couldn’t stop herself from glancing out the window into the yard. The storm was starting to get worse, and just as she debated calling her son inside, Anna noticed that there was no trace of him anywhere in their safe spot.

The chair fell to the ground with a crash as she scrambled up to the door, pulling her robe tighter around her body. “Eli?!” She called, ripping open the door. “Eli!” The wind blew in her face, making her eyes water. There was no way he was missing. No way. It had been five minutes, tops!

Anna stuck her head further out, and when she couldn’t see him anywhere in the snow, she pulled on the first shoes she could find and ran herself out into the woods behind her apartment. Her voice was going raw as she called over the howling winds, her heart racing in her chest, eyes welling with tears, and she couldn’t even feel the freezing, wet cold that was quickly soaking through her thin pajamas.

It felt like she had been calling for hours when she gave up, ran back inside, grabbed her keys, and prayed to anyone who was listening that her car wouldn’t break down on her today. 


	3. Chapter 3

The wind was howling, slamming the barn doors open and closed when Kristoff returned home. He found his reindeer huddled close inside the stables and let out a heavy breath of relief. His favorite boy, Sven, came running up to him the second he walked through the doors. “Hey buddy,” he started, petting his snout. With a deep scratch into his own beard, Kristoff looked towards all the others. “Are all of you here?”

Eyes scanned over the group, counting in his head, naming them off one by one until he got to the end… and frowned. “Where’s Dasher?” Sven and the other reindeer all snorted, some of them slamming their hooves on the ground. “You guys lost Dash?!”

Panic coursed through his veins, and Kristoff took off running. All of his deer knew to come back when the weather got bad, but Dasher was still a baby. He knew they didn’t think like he did, but he couldn’t stop himself from being frustrated with them. How could they leave a baby! 

“Dash?” he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. He blocked the wind with his arm before calling again. “Dasher!”

He heard a familiar pound of hooves and felt himself calm down almost instantaneously. Turning to face the source, Kristoff felt himself lighten at the sight of his youngest reindeer.

But then was filled with panic immediately as he noticed the young boy running beside the reindeer. “What the …” 

He ran forward to scoop up the crying child, using his feet to herd the last reindeer in the direction of the stable. “Who are  _ you _ ?!” he almost shouted, irritation seeping through his words. The child couldn’t stop crying, and Kristoff sighed before shifting him to rest on his shoulder, tensing when the boy’s arms tightened around his neck. 

Working quickly, Kristoff threw enough food into the barn to make sure they would be well fed if he couldn’t get to them for a day, and then secured the stable doors before running towards his cabin. He always made sure to keep one warm hand on the boy. 

The warmth of the heating stove immediately washed over him, and he let out a sigh of relief. Until he remembered the small child latched to his neck. “Okay,” he started, prying his arms free from his neck. “Who are you?”

“E… Eli,” he sniffled, wiping at the bottom of his nose.

“All right, Eli…” Kristoff rubbed at the back of his neck. He didn’t know the first thing about kids, and he was positive this wouldn’t go over well with whoever he belonged to. “Why were you tormenting my reindeer?”

“I wasn’t! He was… stuck in snow… and I just wanted to help…” Eli took in a shuddering breath before finally looking up at Kristoff. “Whoa…” 

Piercing blue eyes stared up at him, and Kristoff felt suddenly uncomfortable. “Well…” he coughed, pulling his hat off to stop from sweating. “Thanks for --”

“You’re  _ totally _ Santa.”

“... What?”

“My mom,” he started, putting his hands up to try and touch Kristoff’s beard, Kristoff pulling away before he could make contact. Eli pouted but continued. “She told me that Santa was a man with a big white beard and lots of reindeer. And that’s,” he threw his arms forward in a grand gesture, smiling. “You!”

“Okay, kid,” Kristoff started, standing up abruptly and brushing the rest of the snow off of his coat. “I think you hit your head. Time to get you to the sheriff's station.”

Eli pushed up off the ground and smiled brightly up at Kristoff. “No. I’m right.” He nodded and crossed his arms with a finality Kristoff couldn’t help but laugh at. “You’re Santa.”

“All right, sure.”

“So I gotta tell you my wish.” Eli’s face dropped, and he waved his hands in front of his face. “But I won’t tell anyone who you are! You can still grant it! I’ll pretend I don’t know!”

Kristoff’s eyes narrowed, curiosity getting the better of him. This was an interesting version of Santa, and maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing to just let this kid continue to  _ believe _ .

“All right,” he nodded. “Tell me.”

Eli took a deep breath, pondering how best to word it. “Well…” He scrunched up his nose. “My mama’s been alone a long time… And…” he paused, twisting his lips side to side.

“And?” Kristoff encouraged, putting a large hand on top of the little one’s head.

Blue eyes turned up to Kristoff, stopping in his tracks again. They were  _ familiar _ . He knew eyes like that…

“And she says she doesn’t need it - I hear her telling Miss Honey all the time…” Eli frowned, twisting the fabric of his mittens between his fingers. “I want my mama to be happy.”

Kristoff felt himself grow uncomfortable, knowing this kid was about to reveal far more information than his mother would probably be okay with. But now he was invested. “All right, what are you wishing for?”

Eli reached forward to grab his hand and tug him back down towards the ground. When Kristoff resisted, he stomped his foot and tugged harder. “I gotta  _ whisper _ it!” When Kristoff laughed and gave him, getting down to Eli’s level, he let out a short whoop of triumph, but quickly leaned in and whispered loudly, voice a little too loud in Kristoff’s ear.

“I wish for someone to love my mama, just as much as she loves me.”

Kristoff felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

Maybe he shouldn’t have let the kid say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna knew she was driving recklessly. She knew she should slow down. She  _ knew _ , she knew, she knew… But she couldn’t. The only person she had left in her life was missing, and she refused to let anything happen to him. She already knew she was cursed. Everyone she ever loved since she was born has left her - was taken from her, whatever. She was  _ not _ losing her baby.

So she drove with nothing else on her mind but  _ Eli _ and pulled into the Sheriff’s station so quickly that her tires couldn’t grip through the snow as she hit her brakes, making her car slide ten feet past where she had planned on stopping. But she didn’t care as she got out of her haphazardly parked car, didn’t care as the wind and snow continued to seep through her thin dressing gown and pajamas, didn’t care as she couldn’t feel her toes because the first shoes she found were her slippers and the snow had them completely soaked.

She ran as quickly as she could, bursting through the doors and surprising the staff, before screaming at them to  _ help _ ,  _ please _ ,  _ I can’t find my son _ !

They quickly ushered her to the back, offering her a blanket and some hot tea to help her calm down, before they asked her to tell them what was happening. It took a few minutes for her to get the words out, and within seconds they had sent out a search team. The storm was growing worse and worse, and Anna could feel her stomach tying itself into knots. “I should be looking,” she would protest, trying to stand up and grab her keys, but the nice ladies from the front kept sitting her back down, ensuring her that they had the best and the brightest out there looking - and that this town was small. He couldn’t have gone too far.

\---

Kristoff loaded Eli into the back of his pickup truck, hoping that he was old enough to sit without a car seat, and got in quickly, annoyed that he had to go back out into the storm. He was prepared with chains on his tires and an emergency kit, but it was still quite undesirable. 

Eli’s small voice in the backseat kept going _on_ about all his reindeer - _What are their names? Can they fly? Have you met Rudolph?_ - and Kristoff was doing his best to just drive and not let the questions get to him. He tried answering with just yes and no, but Eli wouldn’t take it. He wanted all of the details, so Kristoff just decided it was better to let him chatter on without interruption. They both seemed fine with that.

The drive down from his cabin was otherwise uneventful, but took a bit longer than expected due to having to find a roundabout way to avoid roads that were already too deeply covered in snow to drive. Eli didn’t seem to mind, and he was grateful that the kid was relatively well behaved, but Kristoff was still eager to get him out of his hair and back to his probably very worried mother. 

“What does your mom look like, kid? So I can try to tell the sheriff whose kid you are.”

“She’s pretty and has red hair like me and is tall - but not as tall as you - and blue eyes too and gives the best hugs and…” he paused, sniffling as tears welled up in his eyes again. “She’s gonna be mad at me for leaving the Safe Spot.”

Kristoff’s fingers clenched the steering wheel as they approached the town, not sure how to comfort a weepy child. “I’m …. I’m sure you won’t be in trouble, kiddo. She’ll just be happy you’re safe.”

“Really?” He mumbled, his hands wiping the snot from his nose. 

“I guarantee it.”

Kristoff didn’t know who his mother was, so he supposed he couldn’t really guarantee anything… but he paused when he noticed a beat down car parked sideways, half on the sidewalk, wipers still swinging back and forth, and figured that must be her. And it sure looked like she was worried. 

“That your mom’s car?”

Eli nodded, and Kristoff took care to park just a bit more carefully. “All right. Let’s go.” He hopped out, grimacing at all the snow crunching under his boots before making his way to the back to help the child out. Eli clung to his neck again, and Kristoff figured it couldn’t hurt to carry him in instead of making him walk - he’s dealt with enough snow for today. 

“Hi,” he started as soon as he walked through the door. “I think I found something someone else might be looking for.” He glanced around as the woman at the front desk stood abruptly, and noticed a small redhead in the corner, crying hysterically into a handkerchief. “Ah, I think he’s hers.”

Eli lifted his head and wiggled to be free of Kristoff’s grasp before sprinting full speed into the back, wailing for his mother. Her eyes immediately targeted the little boy, and she tripped over her own feet, her arms fully outstretched. She cried out his name in relief as she buried her face into his neck, holding on tight to his little body. 

“Oh, thank  _ god _ .”


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff watched them with soft eyes for about ten minutes before he decided that maybe he was bordering on creepy. With a cough, he decided he should probably just let her know he was glad Eli was safe, and then be on his way. He approached the back area quietly, before knocking softly on the wood. “Uh, hey…”

Both sets of bright blue eyes turned up to face him, and Kristoff felt his whole face flush. She was so familiar, but he couldn’t quite place her. The town was small and he knew who everyone was… but she had a very specific familiarity that was escaping him. He saw her loosen her grip on Eli before standing up in front of him, and he couldn’t help but notice she wasn’t even close to tall, like the kid had said, but she was definitely very pretty. “Sorry to interrupt but I…” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder before shrugging. “Should probably beat the storm.”

Eli smiled and tugged at his mom’s dressing, pointing excitedly at Kristoff. “He helped me. He has all the reindeer!” 

Anna nodded and smiled, turning her gaze back up to Kristoff as she ran her hand over Eli’s head, smoothing his hair down. “I…” her hands clasped together in front of her chest and she took a step forward. “I don’t even know what to say.” 

“Ah,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand at the back of his head. “It’s…”  _ nothing _ , he thought, but the words were caught in his throat as she threw her arms around his neck, practically hanging off of his shoulders.  _ Oh. _

This was a family of huggers - he was learning that pretty quickly - but he cursed his damn body for reacting like  _ this _ to the small woman currently pressing every part of her cold, hardly clothed body against his. His hands shot out to the sides, as if to show all of the officers that  _ no,  _ he  _ was not touching her. _ “Ah, it’s…” he tried again, his brain failing to fully function.

“I seriously cannot even  _ express _ ,” she cried, pressing her cheek against his, and not fully noticing that he was slowly bending forward to lower her feet to the ground. “How thankful I am. He told me you saved him…” Anna leaned backwards, her hands gripping tightly to his shoulders. “Can you come over for dinner?”

“I… what?”

“Dinner! Friday?” Anna bit her lip anxiously, running her hands with admiration down his chest. She flushed, her eyes widening, and stepped back quickly. “Ah…” 

They looked each other up and down and stepped a little further apart. Anna crossed her arms self consciously, realizing quickly that her dressing gown was definitely very thin and still damp and  _ very _ see through.

“To say thanks?”

Krisoff blinked a few times, scratching his fingers against the bottom of his chin in thought. “I mean… ah…” He looked back at her face, a slight pout making her look young and hopeful. No.  _ No _ . Kristoff, felt his rational side fighting with his more emotional side, and it seemed to mean so much to her… and he couldn’t be mad about free food…

Kristoff sighed, dropping his head down to his chest. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

Anna let out a joyous noise before jumping forward at him again, this time wrapping her arms around his waist, and pressed her round face into his chest and smiled. He noticed that he’d be able to easily rest his head on top of her own, and noticed how small she was next to him, and felt his whole body grow warmer. 

Damn it. Being alone for so many years has turned him into a  _ desperate _ man. 

He patted her shoulders rigidly before pushing her back off of him. “All right. So. Friday. I’ll be done my work around three. So…” he hummed, rolling his neck. “So I guess I can come over at like.. Five?”

Anna bounced on her toes, excitement oozing from her every pore. “Excellent!” She stepped forward to find a piece of paper from a nearby desk and she scribbled down her address. “It’s okay if you come by early,” she continued, not looking up from her paper. “Just knock on 4B!” She spun back to him, holding out the small folded paper.

His fingers brushed hers as he took the paper, and he felt a shock run through his veins. “All right. Thanks.” He looked her up and down once more before coughing, and pointing to the door. “Well. You should go. I should go. We should -- not we,” he mumbled, cheeks burning as if he could get any more embarrassed. “I guess  _ we _ … but separate…” 

Nodding, Anna patted his shoulder and then scooped Eli back up off the ground. “Right. We should head out, you’re right.”

“... Thanks.”

She gave him a subtle wink before running back into the now blistering storm and loading herself and her son back into her car. She gave him one last wave before they drove off, car slipping in the snow.

She needed some chains.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff threw down his hat, frustration knitting between his shoulder blades. Why had he agreed to dinner? He didn’t want anything to do with  _ anyone _ for years, ever since Samantha… He sighed, shaking his head. No point in going down  _ that _ path. That was years ago, and he was better off anyway.

Rubbing a palm across his chin, Kristoff let out a groan before sitting down in his plush chair beside his heating stove. He guessed he should clean up a bit before dinner on Friday. He had been letting his beard grow in for some time now, and he supposed it  _ was _ getting a bit out of control. Besides, maybe without the beard, the kid wouldn’t be so stuck on the idea that he was Santa.

He leaned back and laughed, pressing two fingers into his eyes in an attempt to stop an oncoming headache. He couldn’t believe anyone would ever mistake  _ him _ for Santa. That was absolutely ridiculous. There was practically nothing remotely jolly or joyful or … anything Santa-like about  _ him _ .

Maybe three years ago…

Kristoff sighed and pushed up out of his chair. He had to go to the dinner, even if he didn’t want to. Besides, she hadn’t given him a phone number, just her address, and it would be especially rude to just not show up. His mother had always taught him better, and he was always a bit of a mama’s boy.

“All right,” he mumbled, throwing another log into the wood stove before moving to the bathroom in the back of his cabin. “Getting rid of the beard…” he ran his hands down it one more time before preparing to clean it up. “And make sure not to wear anything red.”

—-

Anna and Eli made it back in the nick of time. The snow was getting heavier and it was almost impossible to see through the whiteout in the sky. She hustled him inside quickly, helped him out of all of his damp layers, and made sure to get him dressed in some very warm pajamas before telling him to go relax while she made him some food. Grilled cheese and soup was a must have on a cold winter day, and Anna had only started preparing it when she finally felt the cold getting to her through her own soaked clothing.

Sure that he wouldn’t mind waiting just a little bit longer, Anna set the soup on low heat and ran back to her tiny hallway closet that held her measly belongings. She pulled out her warmest pajamas, her fluffiest socks, and a small heating pad she kept for days that work really kicked her butt. It helped, for the most part, though hours and hours in soaking wet clothes had left her chilled to the bone.

Her mind wandered, for just a moment, to the warm bodied man who had saved her son, and how strong he was, and how he could probably help … 

She felt a hot flush spread from her fingers to her toes, and Anna shook away the intrusive thoughts as quickly as they had come.

Broody Bitter Bjorgman. That’s what everyone called him. Said he was weird, and liked reindeer more than people. That he was cold and angry, and probably killed somebody with an axe. He had all that property, and definitely had axes, and really  _ didn’t  _ seem to like people. But… he saved her son. And agreed to come over for dinner. And… 

Her cheeked reddened and she remembered the soup on the stove, and practically fell over herself running back to the kitchen. The last thing she needed today was to set a fire in her home.

She finished up his food and brought it to him in the living room where he was cuddled under three blankets, in a little pillow nest. Anna smiled fondly, placing a kiss on his forehead before putting his food down on the table beside him. 

Sitting beside him with a sigh, Anna curled her legs up under her body and sat quietly on the side of the couch. The sounds of Eli’s cartoons were a welcome distraction as she awaited a dreaded phone call. She hoped they would wait to call and berate her, but knowing Hans’ family, they’d be on her as soon as possible.

Ever since Hans had passed, about a month before Eli was born, his family had been trying to convince Anna to give her son to them to care for. They claimed it would be better since she had no education, no family, and was barely able to take care of herself, much less a baby. They all felt that Anna was using Hans for his money in the first place, and never liked her much to begin with… So when Hans passed due to an early heart attack, they blamed her. 

Apparently the stress of having to care for her and a future baby was what did him in.

Anna had hoped that they would still help her, if they really wanted what was best for Eli, but she had been wrong. They declined to help her even buy him food, and told her she should just give him up if she wanted money.

But she had refused, and always would, because Eli was the last person she had left. And she was going to hold on to him with everything she had. She would sacrifice everything to make sure he was happy, as long as he was hers. 

Turning her head to look at her son, Anna smiled, and leaned over to lay her head on his lap. 

“I love you,” she hummed, and breathed a small laugh through her nose when he pushed his hand against her cheek.

“Love you too, mama.”


	7. Chapter 7

The phone call from Hans’ mother had taken longer than Anna expected, and while she was grateful for the extra time to prepare, she also wished it hadn’t come  _ today _ . She was in the middle of tidying up the apartment for dinner tonight, when the phone rang and startled her. No one ever called and since she only had a landline it always surprised her.

She had answered tentatively, continuing to put away all of Eli’s toys. “Hello?”

“Anna.”

Hans’ mothers’ voice was always stern and short, and always immediately caused Anna’s guard to fly up. “Josephine.”

“So…” Josephine’s voice trailed off as if giving Anna a chance to reveal her secrets, but Anna knew better than to admit to anything before Josephine got to whatever point she was trying to make. “I received a call from the Sheriff’s department?”

Anna’s face flushed, hot with frustration. Why did they call  _ her _ ? Sure Anna didn’t have any family, but with Hans deceased… were they still considered her legal family? “Yes, and?”

She could almost hear the raise of Josephine’s right eyebrow, arching sharply across her forehead. “So, would you like to explain?”

Anna tapped her foot against the tile before leaning against the counter. “Not much to explain, Josephine. Eli followed an animal and got himself a little lost. He’s a kid. He’s fine.”

“Well I also hear some  _ stranger _ brought him into the office? Were you just sitting around?”

Anna felt her brows furrow in anger, not liking the insinuation at all. “I looked, of course I did, but I figured that the sheriff and his department were more equipped to find him in the storm.” She paused for a moment, slamming the toy dinosaur she was holding against the counter. “And it wasn’t a stranger. It was a good man. The man from up the hill.”

“I just think,” Josephine started, and Anna could hear her nails tapping impatiently on the other side of the line. “If you’re irresponsible enough to lose your own son…”

“I did not lose him!”

“Do not raise your voice at me.”

Anna’s heart was pounding in her ears, and she felt tears prickling at her lower lash line. But Josephine had a way of getting to her, and she felt her voice shrink back into her throat. “I…” She swiped under her eyes, sliding down the cabinets to sit on the floor. “I’m doing my best. If you could  _ help _ -”

“You know how we are willing to help.”

“I’m not giving him up!” Anna’s voice was rising again, and Josephine cleared her throat. “I’m not…”

“All I want is what’s best for Eli, Anna. I just want what Hans would want.”

“It doesn’t matter what he would want.” Anna covered her weepy eyes, and tried to calm her voice. “I’m what’s best for my son. I would do anything for him.” 

“Well, not anything.”

Anna hung up the phone. She couldn’t bear to listen to her anymore. She knew Josephine wouldn’t try to call back again because she had gotten into her head. Anna glanced towards the clock and sighed. There were only three hours until… 

Her eyes widened in panic as she realized she didn’t even know his first name. She knew him as Bjorgman. Mr. B. She had to have heard his name before… Something with a C or a K… Charles?

No.

Kevin?

Oh, definitely not.

Christopher?

That… sounded right?

Anna frowned, using all her might to stand up. Either way, she only had a little bit of time left, and a whole meal to cook still. She had done her best to prepare, and gotten desserts from work, but she was still worried.

“Eli?” she called, glancing over to catch her son skidding across the floor in his socks. He had gotten himself all dressed up in a sweater and slacks, but he never did like matching his socks. Anna looked him up and down fondly, taking the strides needed to close the gap between them. “Well look at you, baby. Don’t you just look dashing!” 

She picked him up under his armpits, hoisting him over her head before placing three kisses on his cheeks and nose. 

“Mamaaaa,” he whined, squirming in her grasp. Anna let him down with a laugh, and followed as he skipped into the living room. 

“Buddy, do you mind finishing tidying your toys?”

Eli nodded and Anna sighed with relief, running back into the kitchen to get working on the roasted vegetables and chicken. 

—-

Kristoff let out a sigh of frustration as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t know if he should have dressed nicer, or more casually, or what… but he had settled on a fitted pair of dark wash jeans and a new flannel that didn’t have any holes in it. He figured it was good enough. Slipping on his cleanest pair of Timbs, Kristoff headed out the door before he could overthink things.

He loaded a couple of things into his truck before going on his way and did his best to stay calm on the whole drive over. Maybe he thought she was pretty. She was familiar, even if he couldn’t place her yet. But this wasn’t common, right? He wasn’t even sure of her name, and he was about to spend the evening at her home, eating with her and her son. 

This wasn’t normal. But he was trying to relax.

The drive felt too short, as he pulled up to the written address. It looked to be a couple of small apartments, and Kristoff suddenly felt self conscious, wondering if he should have brought some sort of gift. Though, he supposed he had brought her  _ something _ . 

Digging into his backseat, Kristoff pulled out the set of tire chains he had bought her, and felt his cheeks flush. He didn’t know  _ why _ he had done it, but he hoped she appreciated it, and didn’t think he was weird or creepy. He approached her door, tugging on his collar, and knocked lightly on the door.

—-

Anna frowned as she threw the burnt tray of vegetables in the trash. She just kept messing up left and right here. She couldn’t tell if it was because of Hans’ mother calling, or nerves of a man coming into her home for the first time  _ ever _ . But all she wanted was for this to be  _ perfect _ . She didn’t know why, but she wanted to impress him.

Eli was sitting in the living room watching TV, when there was a knock at the front door. He looked up, noticing his mother didn’t hear it, and scooted off of the couch. He skipped over to the front entrance, swinging the door open wide, and greeted the tall man with a smile. “Hi Mister B!”

Kristoff smiled and stepped inside slowly, shrugging the chains further up on his shoulder. “Hey, kid. Your mom here?”

Eli nodded and pointed him back into the kitchen, where Anna was throwing around dishes with frustration before running back to the couch. “Damn it!”

Kristoff followed the pathway to the kitchen, peeking in. “You okay?”

Anna gasped and turned around startled, backing into the counter and rested her hand directly onto -

“Wait -!“

She let out a cry as the hot pan pressed into her skin, searing a large red blister into her palm.


	8. Chapter 8

His vision narrowed to just  _ her _ and Kristoff darted forward, the chains crashing to the floor, before helping her up from the ground with one arm around her waist and the other guiding her burned hand into the sink. He got the water as cold as possible before holding her hand underneath, hoping to stop the burn as quickly as he could. 

Anna was silent, tears sliding down her cheeks, but she turned to bury her face into his shoulder. Stretching to grab two chairs, Kristoff tried his best not to move her too much as he sat her down before sliding the other chair close to hers.

“Do you have any burn cream or anything?”

She nodded her head, gesturing vaguely to a cabinet with her good hand.

“You okay for a minute so I can grab it?”

Anna nodded again, and Kristoff slowly let her go, making sure she was steady before he moved to find her first aid kit. He dug out whatever he thought would help and returned to her side. “Feel any better?” Kristoff waited for a response and smiled softly when she gave him a small vocal affirmation. “Okay, good. Everything is fine.”

His movements were soft and gentle. Kristoff guided her hand out from under the water flow and patted it dry as carefully as he could. He dug out some ointment and a gauze bandage, cleansing, treating, and wrapping the palm of her hand. He could feel her eyes watching him, but his focus never wavered. “Okay…” he hummed, ripping the tape with his teeth, and laying down the last of the bandage. “Good thing you had all of this…” Clasping her small hand in his, he pressed warm, firm fingers against the tape, ensuring that the adhesive stuck.

“... S-sorry…”

Her voice was small and meek, and Kristoff felt his gaze turn up to her face, eyes locking onto hers as his heart sped up under his ribs. “Don’t be…”

Anna smiled, and wrapped her fingers around his. “Well… welcome to my home.”

They both laughed, and it wasn’t until then that Kristoff noticed how close together they were. Knees were bumping, hands intertwined, and he felt his whole body growing warmer. “Y-yeah…” He ran a thumb over her fingers before quickly sitting back in the chair and letting go of her hands. “So uh…”

Anna let out a quiet whimper as she looked at the burnt remains of the dinner. “I… I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.” She dropped her head into her hands before peeking up at him between her fingers. “I…” Sniffling, she ran her hands the rest of the way down her face. “It was a rough day and I just kept ruining everything and I’m so sorry I should have…  _ something _ .”

“Hey, hey, hey,” he started, laughing quietly. “Don’t worry about it.” He looked around at the carnage and smiled. “You really did a number here, didn’t you…” 

She frowned at him, and he couldn’t help but laugh just a little harder at her pouting face. Which made her frown more. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry!”

Soon enough, Anna was laughing too, and looked back to the stove. “God… Okay… I still have pies?” 

He scrunched his mouth to the side in thought, before letting out a loud hum. “I  _ was _ looking forward to a home cooked meal…” He watched as Anna nodded in agreement, and stood up with haste. “Well, the corner store is open for another hour… What do you say?”

Anna’s face turned up towards him, hope and light pouring out from her every feature and Kristoff froze, swallowing the large lump that just formed in his throat. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but every part of him just wanted to make her smile at him again.

“Eli!” She called, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. “Get your coat, baby!”

She moved quickly, and Kristoff was kind of afraid of how quickly she seemed to recover from the pain of that burn. He went to follow her but almost slammed into her when she stopped in her tracks. “Wait!”

Both sets of eyes grew wide, as they looked at one another, finally fully realizing the weird situation they were in. 

“I … don’t think I know your first name.”

Kristoff let out a barking laugh and Anna flushed, unsure of why she liked him laughing at her, but she vowed right then to make sure he laughed all the time, every day, every minute… Wait…

“It’s Kristoff.” He cut off her thoughts, and Anna shook her head before clasping her hands behind her back, mindful of her burn. 

“Okay. Kristoff. I’m Anna.”

It hit him then. Anna. She looked different out of uniform, but she was definitely the waitress who dropped a hot coffee on him on her first day, and then avoided him every other time he came in to the local diner. “Nice to meet you.”

“So, uh…” she started, looking down at the ground and tilting her head to the side before looking back up at Kristoff.

“Why is there a pile of chains on my floor?”


	9. Chapter 9

After a short venture to the grocery store, Kristoff picking up a few more supplies to make sure Anna’s hand healed properly, and a very sweet elderly couple telling them just how  _ darling _ they were together, they were both rather relieved to be getting back to her apartment. Plus, Eli hadn’t stopped singing any song he could about Santa Claus and Kristoff felt himself getting more and more embarrassed. From what the kid had said, he wasn’t planning on telling anyone that he thought Kristoff was Santa, but he was still worried that Anna would think something was just a little bit off. 

But she had just laughed and sang along, Kristoff feeling his cheeks growing hot when she had started singing the lyrics to  _ Santa Baby _ , nuzzling Eli’s nose against her own as she tried her best to make the words sound much more innocent than they were.

As embarrassed as he was, Kristoff couldn’t help but watch with soft eyes. There was something special about their relationship, and he… was surprised at how much more he wanted to know about them. 

Things flowed naturally between them and neither thought to question it. They got back to her apartment, and started to cook. There were slim pickings at the store, but Kristoff had managed to scrounge up enough for a cheesy baked pasta, and Anna agreed that nothing sounded more delightful than hot cheese and carbs today. He tried to bite back a smile but couldn’t hold it in when she bumped her hip against his, skirt shifting on her thighs, and started walking towards the register.

And maybe a small part of him was curious what would happen if her loose sweater shifted off her shoulders, or up her stomach… or her denim skirt rode up just a little higher or… or… 

He found himself staring after her.

In fact, as she unlocked the door, walked into the apartment, gave Eli a pat on his butt, and walked back to the kitchen, Kristoff was dumbfounded by how charmed he was with her. 

Anna wasn’t doing much better.

She had always admired him. The breadth of his shoulders, the width of his arms, the warm, honey brown of his eyes… even how his hair settled in a gentle wave right over his ear. But everyone had said he was rude and brash and not worth the effort… So she tried her best to avoid him when he came into the diner. Besides, Bulda usually waited on him anyway.

But it was turning out that he wasn’t anything like she had thought… There was no bitterness, no anger… She watched as he hoisted Eli upside down and made him giggle uncontrollably, and felt her heart leap into her throat. Kristoff smiled wide, let Eli back down on the ground, and moved back towards the stove. “Pots and pans?”

Anna snapped out of her dreamy state and trotted forward, using the bottoms of her tights to slide across the wood floor. It was something she did almost every day, but when his arms reached out to catch her mid slide, Anna flushed and stopped herself before she wound up in his embrace. There was fleeting disappointment on both of their faces, but Anna reached forward to swing open the door of a large cabinet. 

“Everything we need is here…” 

The time flew by as they cooked, practically dancing around one another in a synchronized fashion. Anna ducked under his arms to put a tray in the oven, Kristoff flipping a spoon from one hand to the other as he curved around her. They both expertly avoided Eli running between their legs, laughing and high-fiving every time they avoided calamity in the shape of a seven year old boy.

And after they were finished, Anna pulled out her few matching dishes, set the table, and called Eli over to wash up. 

“Wine?” she asked, pulling out both a bottle of Chardonnay and Pinot Noir. “I don’t have a huge selection but…” 

Kristoff held up a hand, shaking his head. “Ah, I’m okay. Go ahead if you’d like, though.”

Scrunching her nose up, Anna decided she didn’t want to drink alone anyway and tucked them both back into the fridge. She didn’t notice the subtle relief that passed over Kristoff’s face as he let out a deep breath and moved to grab some tap water. Eli hopped down from his step stool and eagerly sat in his chair, waiting impatiently for Kristoff and Anna to sit down beside him. “Mama, Mister B, come on!”

Anna turned with a more serious look on her face, fully intending to remind him of patience and manners, but she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face at his eager face and hands gripping the silverware as he resisted eating the food that was sat out in front of him. “All right, all right.”

Kristoff sat across from Anna, and couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she leaned over to give Eli the okay to start eating. She turned her gaze up to him and he watched with an increasingly goofy smile as a red flush crossed her cheeks. “So…” she hummed, tucking her long hair back behind her ear. “Thank you for being so understanding today.”

“Of course,” he nodded, turning his embarrassed face down to his plate before taking a large bite. He looked around the room, swallowing hard and pretending he didn’t almost choke on the pasta. “I get… rough days.”

Anna looked down at Eli to ensure he wasn’t paying attention before continuing. “Yeah…” She shook out her nerves before letting out a breathy chuckle. “I mean… you’re nothing like people around here say.”

Kristoff’s hand froze midair, and his face turned slowly back up to hers. “... No, I’m not.” 

“Oh, no, no!” Anna dropped her fork and shook her hands in denial. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” 

“It’s fine.”

“It’s…”

They both went silent before taking a few bites and chewing slowly. 

Anna tried again, coughing. “So I have some pies from Bulda’s…”

Kristoff laughed, nodding. “You mentioned.”

“Do you like that diner?”

Kristoff shrugged, nodding. “I mean it’s my ma’s… so she’d probably kill me if I didn’t.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah…”

Silence washed over the table again, and Eli finally looked up at the both of them. He could feel something wasn’t right, and he was all finished eating, so he sat up straight and looked right at his mother. “Mama?”

Anna jumped and turned to him, propping her chin into her hand. “Yes, baby?

He clasped his hands together on top of the table, doing his best to look businesslike. “Can I go play a game?”

She sighed with relief, nodding and excusing him after requesting he put his dirty dishes in the sink. As soon as he was in the other room, Anna turned her gaze back to Kristoff. “I’m sorry, again, about tonight.”

“Stop apologizing, Anna.” His words may have been stern, but his expression was soft. “It’s really, really fine.”

Nodding, Anna smiled up at him. “Thank you…”

He bit at the inside of his lip and then placed his hands flat on the table. “So, pie?”

“Pie!”

—-

After eating, cleaning up, and Kristoff showing Anna how to install the chains onto her tires, he was getting ready to head back home. Anna excused herself for a moment, putting some of the leftovers into a Tupperware for him to take home, and Kristoff jumped slightly when Eli approached him from behind.

“Mister B?”

Kristoff placed a hand over his heart to help calm his nerves and knelt down to get on the same level as Eli. “What’s up, kiddo?”

“Are you trying to be in disguise?”

He blinked, arching one eyebrow. “Disguise?”

“Well,” Eli started, shrugging nervously. “You shaved your beard…” He frowned when Kristoff laughed, and crossed his arms. “I still know who you are.”

“All right.”

They looked at one another for a moment, listening for Anna finishing up in the kitchen. 

“So…” Eli leaned in closer to Kristoff, trying to whisper but failing miserably. “Are you working on my wish?”

Anna came running into the hallway, a large container of pasta held out in front of her. “Okay!” She watched as Eli jumped away from Kristoff, and Kristoff used a hand on his knee to stand back up. She squinted her eyes with suspicion and smiled. “Are you boys conspiring against me?”

They both laughed, and Kristoff took a step closer to Anna. “Of course. Just trying to figure out how to get you to bring me more pie.”

Eli giggled, and Kristoff gave him a small wink.

Their hands brushed as he took the tupperware from her hands. “Thanks.”

Anna nodded, a blush rising high on her cheeks and bit her lower lip. “You’re welcome…”

She moved quickly, trying impossibly hard not to mess up, and placed a soft kiss against his stubbly cheek. Their eyes met as she dropped down to flat feet and she moved to push her hair back over one shoulder. 

“... You shaved.”

Kristoff’s smile twisted to one side as if he was trying to hold it back. “You just noticed?”

She shrugged, and tangled her fingers together in front of her hips. “I liked the beard.”

Kristoff laughed, and stepped backwards, tripping over one of Eli’s discarded shoes before righting himself again. “Yeah…” After rubbing at the back of his head, he reached for the door. “Well… See ya.”

Anna blinked a couple times before nodding.

“See ya.”


	10. Chapter 10

She had tried to keep her calm, but after Kristoff had left she couldn’t help the anxiety that decided to course through her veins. Had he hated the dinner? Should she have asked before kissing his cheek? Oh, of course she should have! Maybe he had a girlfriend, or a wife! Maybe he just didn’t like to be touched! Maybe… maybe he didn’t want to be touched by  _ her _ . But he had been so comforting… 

But she had been in pain. He would have had to be heartless to not help.

But he didn’t have to come. He could have blown her off, or left when she ruined dinner, or just ignored Eli, or not offered to go down to the store and try again, and not stayed for pie, and not brought her tire chains because  _ god _ how was one person so kind?

After cleaning, washing dishes, and getting Eli to calm down enough to go to bed, Anna sat down on the couch with a glass of wine and another helping of pie. Eli had continued on and on about how wonderful Mister B was, and while Anna agreed, she really did need a moment of _ not _ talking about him. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed a hand against the back of her neck in hopes of easing some of the tension. 

She hadn’t felt like this in years and if she was being honest, it really frightened her. And made her feel guilty. And a little bit ashamed. 

Her husband had  _ died _ . 

But they also only got married because she was pregnant and Hans didn’t want his family looking down on him. She was nineteen, they had been dating for a while, and all she ever wanted was a big family, so it didn’t seem so absurd to keep the child, get married, and get started on their family right away. 

And then Hans had his heart attack. 

He was a young man, and she thought he was healthy. The doctors couldn’t explain it. It was an unfortunate situation, but there wasn’t much they could have done to prevent it. So Anna grieved, and had her baby all alone. 

His family had helped in the beginning, coming over to help, buying her some food, and offering to take him whenever she needed a break. But Josephine didn’t like how quickly she seemed to get over it, and that’s when the torment began. 

Anna knew she had to do the right thing for Eli, had to be strong and happy and do everything in her power to make sure he was a healthy and content baby. So she made herself recover quickly. She moved forward, breath by breath, step by step, until it was easy. She got a simple job, a cheap apartment, and did her best to keep her head above water.

Bulda let her bring Eli some days, and all of her coworkers did their best to help. Honey was a gift from above, a regular customer who Anna bonded with right away. She was in graduate school and offered to watch Eli as much as Anna needed, as long as she could use her WiFi and work on her schoolwork. Anna eagerly agreed, crying into her shoulder out of relief. 

Anna loved this little town, just outside of the city. Far enough away from her old life to feel free, far enough away that the people were kind and helpful. Far enough away from Josephine, from her parent’s old home, from everything in her past… 

She took a sip of wine, smacking her lips together, and flipped on the television, hoping to drown out some of her panicked energy. 

Kristoff was so sweet, and warm, and caring, and she couldn’t help the feelings that were blooming in her heart. All she wanted right now was to see him again and again, to hear that warm, full belly laugh, and to watch him bring so much joy to Eli. After one short interaction he was thoughtful enough to bring her something useful that would keep her and her son safe. 

Hans never did think much about what was practical. Only what would keep up appearances. She was pretty sure that half the reason they were together as long as they were was because he didn’t want people to know everything in his life hadn’t been perfect.

Maybe it was in poor taste to speak this way about her deceased husband, but she wasn’t surprised that she got over his death quickly. Anna knew deep down that she and Hans weren’t meant to be. She was unsure about him after a few months of dating. But she was too scared to be alone, too scared to face the consequences of her actions. 

So…

They got married.

He died.

She moved on because she had to. Because she didn’t have anything tying her to him. 

Now maybe she had met someone she was interested in pursuing… and  _ that _ was a new feeling. Scary, even.

Anna smiled, and snuggled deeper into the couch cushions, taking a forkful of pie into her mouth and nodded.

She was ready to give it a chance. 

If he was even interested, that is.


	11. Chapter 11

Kristoff was tapping his fingers against his steering wheel, nervous energy taking over his whole body. She had kissed his cheek. He had… liked it. And then he had ran out as quickly as possible to avoid any further emotions from rising up. But she had initiated that contact, and had kept trying to make the whole night good, and was just… so pretty. And warm. And… smiley. 

She was the complete opposite of him and the complete opposite of Samantha. Was that a good thing? Or would it just be a situation doomed to fail? Then again, dating someone exactly like himself failed, too.

He dropped his head against the steering wheel and sighed. Was he ready for something new? He had sworn off of relationships for good five years ago. After Samantha. After the utter embarrassment that was being abandoned on your wedding day. After baring his heart and soul in front of almost everyone in this town. 

She left. Without a word. He’d never even heard from her again. He never even got an explanation. Her friends didn’t even seem to have an answer. They said she had been in contact, though, and was doing fine.

So he drank.

A lot.

He had no reason not to. He didn’t have a traditional job. Didn’t have much to worry about, in the grand scheme of things. As long as he fed the reindeer, as long as he called his mother, no one really noticed. Once a week or so, he’d stumble down to the liquor store and stock up. 

The first, and only time they tried to limit what he bought he took what he wanted anyway, so they figured they’d rather have his money than nothing. Besides, his father was an officer, and in a small town like this, he never had to worry about anyone calling the authorities on him. 

It didn’t matter anyway. The townspeople grew wary of him. He didn’t leave his cabin, he started talking to his reindeer, and he quickly gained a reputation as the town drunk.

And then four years ago her wedding announcement appeared in the local paper, and he cried, and he realized she had probably left him long before their wedding day. He called his mother, apologized, and begged her to come up and help him. Bulda, his angel of a mother, had spent almost a month by his side, caring for him, watching over him, and making sure he was getting better. 

He was, even if the first year was a struggle. The second was easier. The third and fourth seemed to fly by, and now he was here, mostly rehabilitated, but firmly sworn off of people, and alcohol. 

Well, alcohol, because apparently all it’s taking for him to consider trying a relationship again is one fiery redhead and a tiny replica of her asking Santa to bring her love. 

Kristoff lifted his head briefly before dropping it back onto the steering wheel, activating the horn. 

Was he crazy?

Well, probably.

Maybe crazy wasn’t bad.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a couple days since the dinner, and Anna hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Kristoff. She went to work and hoped with everything in her that he would come in. She went to the store and practically begged that he would be grabbing bread at the same time she was. She came home and beat herself up for not getting his phone number before he left.

If she was a different person, she might have marched right up to his home on the hill and banged on his door until he answered her… but she wasn’t that person.

So Anna waited, mostly impatiently, to see if he would show up in her life again soon. 

After feeding herself and Eli, and excusing him to go do whatever he wanted, Anna slumped down in the kitchen chair, a box of cookies open in front of her, and decided that she was going to drown her sorrows in sweet, chocolaty goodness. She pulled out her phone, flipping mindlessly through photos, knowing that baby pictures of her child always brought her mood up.

The scrape of another chair against the linoleum floor caught her attention, and she looked up to see Eli sitting beside her. 

“Hi, honey.”

“Hi, mama.”

Anna smiled before putting her phone down and giving her son her full attention. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Eli bit his lip and clasped his hands together, before looking back up at his mother. “Are you happy?”

Sitting straighter before reaching over to grab Eli’s hands, Anna nodded. “Of course I am, baby.” She squeezed his little hands in hers, and smiled. “Why?”

Eli frowned and dropped his head. “Well…” he took in a big breath before continuing. “All my friends have moms  _ and _ dads, and I know daddy wasn’t…” his frown deepened and he looked up at Anna, eyes glistening. “Would you be happy if I had a dad, too?”

Anna was confused, but she did her best to keep her expression understanding. “Well, he might not be around anymore, but you  _ do _ have a dad…”

“No,” Eli cut her off, pulling his hands from under hers and dropping them into her lap. “I mean…” 

He seemed to be struggling to find his words, and Anna felt her head tilt to the side in worry. “Do you miss your dad?”

“No. I mean…” He dropped his head to the table, laying his cheek against the cool wood. “Like… if Mister B became my new dad, would you be happy?”

Anna felt her whole face flush, and she sat up straight, rubbing one hand across her forearm. “Well that’s not… I mean that’s…” She coughed a couple times and shook her head. “Do you mean if… He and I…” 

“Got married?”

“Oh boy,” Anna sighed, laughing under her breath. “That would be a long way off if that even did happen, and I mean I don’tevenknowhowhefeels…” Her gaze dropped back down to Eli, who was looking at her confused. “I mean!” She started, dropping her hands back flat onto the table, knowing this was beyond what he was really asking. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Mister B and I are friends.” 

Eli nodded, pressing his lips together, and Anna rubbed a hand against her cheek. “I think he’s a very nice man, and I would like to spend more time with him… But marriage?” She laughed, blush growing deeper. “Well I don’t know.”

“Would it make you happier?” His face was serious, and Anna scrunched her lips together in thought.

“I  _ am _ happy, baby. I have  _ you _ . And you’re all I need.”

“But —“

“Okay,” she mumbled, standing up, before kneeling back down in front of Eli. “I suppose it wouldn’t make me  _ less _ happy.”

Eli’s smile grew then, and he clapped excitedly. “Okay, good.”

“Why good?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Anna’s eyes squinted, her nose scrunched, and she leaned in close to Eli, her voice dropping low. “What are you hinting at, little boy?”

He smiled brightly, almost conspiratorially, and jumped down from his chair. “It’s a secret!” And with that, he started running.

“You can’t keep secrets from me!” Anna hollered, chasing him down the hall. 

His giggles echoed through the whole apartment. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kristoff took in a deep breath and held it, biting at his lip as he tried to work up the nerve to just walk through the door. It was easy. Just… open the door and walk inside. He did it almost every day anyway. Just go in. Inside. Easy. It was easy.

He blew out the breath before quickly taking another one in through his nose, scrunching up his brows in determination, and took three large steps to grasp the door, one back to swing it open, and two more forward to cross the threshold. See? Easy.

But when his eyes landed on her, smiling down at her table, his whole face flushed and he ducked into the first booth he could find. 

He may have asked his mother what her work schedule was like. He may have attempted to insinuate something else like… she owed him money, or a favor, or something… But Bulda had seen right through it because she knew him too well, and had slipped him a piece of paper with her schedule for the week on it.

They both knew it was probably a little bit of a moral grey area, but Bulda was always one to meddle in romantic situations.

Kristoff waited in the booth, anxious and eager, hunched over with his knees bouncing up and down. He knew he should just march right up to her and say what he wanted to say, but somehow being here and seeing her made him more nervous than he thought he could be. He just wanted to get to know her, right? That was innocent and easy and shouldn’t make him feel this weird…

Bulda approached his table with a booming “Hey, honey!” and Kristoff felt himself jump out of his seat. He tried to shush her, placing a finger over his lips, but she waved him off with a smile. “Good to see you, baby. You want your usual?”

When he noticed Anna’s blue eyes staring at him with surprise, he sank down into the chair and nodded. “Sure.” He watched her in his peripheral as she bit her lip, frowning, and turned back to the table she was waiting on. She almost looked… disappointed to see him. 

Did she not want to see him? Did he make a huge mistake?

Dropping his head against the table and clasping his fingers together over the back of his neck, Kristoff released a sigh of frustration before rolling his cheek to lay flat against the cool wood and dropping his hands to his sides. She didn’t want to see him. Great.

“Anna, darling…” his eyes darted upward to where his mother was addressing her, and pointing over at his table. “Do you mind? I just got some calls to make and I hate to keep my boy waiting…”

Her eyes looked at him, back at Bulda, to the ground, back to him, and up to the ceiling before she nodded, and moved towards his table with her lips pressed together nervously. 

She stopped in front of his table, his cheek still pressed against the surface, and he sat up quickly, his cheeks growing darker. 

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

They stared at one another awkwardly, Anna frowning as she put her pen to the paper of her server’s book. “I, um…” she hummed, looking up at him for just a moment before averting her eyes. “I can get someone else… if you want…”

“What? No!” He started, response definitely too desperate. “I mean… It’s fine.”

She tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear before biting at her bottom lip. Kristoff felt his gaze drop to her mouth, his breath quickening as she tapped the tip of her pen against the pad. 

“It just… seemed like you were trying to avoid me.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You… hid from me.”

“Why would I do that?” 

“Well I don’t know!”

Kristoff felt a laugh escape his throat, before clamping his mouth shut and averting his gaze. He felt weird and awkward and nervous and couldn’t seem to calm down. This wasn’t  _ like  _ him, and he couldn’t seem to deal with her staring at him, confusion etched across her features. 

“I actually came here to, uh,” he mumbled, mimicking the motion of writing to her, and hoped she would hand over her pen. “May I?”

Anna sighed and conceded, letting him write directly into her book. 

“I… wanted to say that you can,” he paused, writing down his number, and tried his best not to look up at her. “Bring Eli over any time… you know.” He stopped, and handed her back the pad, finally making eye contact with her. “To see the reindeer.”

It delighted him to see a small smile playing at her lips, and he tried not to think about how badly he wanted to kiss her, and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. “Just, uh… give me a call.”

“...Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“I will definitely do that.”

They both smiled then, Anna breathing a small laugh.

“I look forward to it.”


	14. Chapter 14

Eli was just starting to doze off in front of the TV, Miss Honey combing her fingers through his hair when he heard keys unlocking the front door. Eli practically jumped out of his sleepy state to run towards his mother, grinning as she scooped him up off the floor with a big, smacking loud kiss on the cheek. “Hi, mama,” he giggled, squishing her cheeks. “Missed you.”

Anna cradled him closer, nuzzling her nose into his hair. “Missed you too, baby.”

He tugged on a loose strand of her clipped back hair, and buried his face into her shoulder. “Bed please?”

Letting out a soft laugh, Anna waved to Honey and told her to take her time and stay as late as she wanted before heading to the bedroom with her son already falling asleep in her arms. “Story?”

With a nod, Eli snuggled his nose deeper into her chest and felt himself dozing off already. As Anna moved carefully, tucking them both under the comforter, Eli looked up at her with sleepy eyes. “You’re smiling big.”

Taken by surprise, Anna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her cheek against the top of his head. “I am.”

“Did something good happen?”

Blushing, Anna nodded again, laying a little kiss against his forehead. “Yeah, baby.” She bit at her lower lip, unsure if it was fine to let him in on this already, and decided it would be okay to ease him in. “You know Mr. B?”

“Yeah,” he said, eyes drifting upward.

“Do you like him?”

“Mhmm.” It was barely a hum, but Anna knew it was positive. 

Running her hand over his hair, she smiled. “Well he wants to spend some time with us. Is that okay? He invited us up to his house to see the reindeer.”

Eli was close to sleep, but he managed a soft, drawn out “yaaaay” before little snores took over the room. 

He was definitely her child, and Anna let a soft laugh pass over her lips before she, too, mumbled a little “yay.” 

She fell asleep in his bed that night, cuddled up and happy, dreaming of blonde hair and honey eyes, of Eli happy with a father… 

—-

Kristoff walked out to the barn, his whole face flushed red. He had done it, he had really done it. Never before in his life had he put himself so out there, and he couldn’t believe he had actually  _ done _ it. A stuttered, nervous laugh escaped his chest as he pushed the stable door open, and walked back to the stall of his favorite reindeer. 

“Hey, Sven.” The reindeer came immediately to the door, propping his muzzle into Kristoff’s outstretched hand. “I did it.”

Sven let out an almost happy snort, and Kristoff let his head fall back in a relieved sigh. “Like… I really  _ did _ it.” His hands lifted to his face, running down his now stubbled cheeks. “Should I be this excited about just giving her my number?”

With a shake of his head, Sven almost seemed to be congratulating him. “You’re right. I should be proud of myself!”

Kristoff’s smile grew wider and he reached forward to scratch the underside of Sven’s chin, unable to stop words from tumbling from his mouth. “She’s just so… gorgeous. And funny. And her kid! He’s the sweetest. They’re so kind and brilliant and…” He sighed again, his eyes softening, smile dropping just a little. “And there’s probably someone way better for her out there.”

Sven blew out a huff of air that rustled Kristoff’s hair, and he couldn’t help but laugh again. “You’re right. I’m good. I’m a good person. I could…” A pause, before Kristoff’s smile warmed. “I can do this.”

Leaning forward, Sven pressed his nose against Kristoff’s cheek, affectionately letting him know how much he believed in him.

“Thanks, buddy.” Kristoff pet at the reindeer’s fur, scratching Sven’s favorite spot. “You wanna meet her?”

His happy snort was the only response Kristoff needed.


	15. Chapter 15

“So…” 

“So,” Anna laughed, holding the warm mug between her hands. “What now?”

She had barely lasted three days before calling up Kristoff and asking if he was free. He had barely waited thirty seconds before saying she should come over today. She packed up Eli and snagged his favorite treat from Bulda’s - which she had been informed by a very reliable source was carrot cake - and headed up to the house on the hill. 

Unsurprisingly, it was a small, possibly hand built cabin, with a large stable out back. It didn’t look like much, but the second Anna stepped inside she was overwhelmed by the familiar warmth of a  _ home _ . A fire was lit, fluffy blankets were on almost every chair, pictures of his family lined the halls, and Anna admired every corner of this little cabin. 

Anna ran her hand over intricately painted designs on the cabinetry and smiled. “Is your family Norwegian?”

Kristoff’s smile grew as his cheeks reddened. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Mine was too,” she laughed as she straightened her back. “I’ve worn many church dresses with this kind of rosemaling.”

He told her about how his birth mother had taught him a little bit of it before she passed, and the desire to stay connected to her was enough that he continued to teach himself the art as he grew up. Kristoff showed her more that he had done, on small boxes and the sides of his guitar, and even the one failed attempt at embroidery that had wound up in a tangled mess. 

“I still like to keep it though. It was for something special.”

As he ran his fingers over the fabric, Kristoff’s face softened as if he was remembering something fondly before he snapped out of it and placed the small cloth back onto the table. “Hey, Eli,” he started, turning to head towards the boy who was staring at the reindeer with fascination. “Let’s go.”

Eli grabbed his hand and looked up towards him with such awe, that Anna could barely catch her breath. But she quickly followed them outside, standing a few feet behind and observing. Something about Kristoff made her trust him with Eli, with her absolute heart and soul. 

Every time he looked at her, Anna couldn’t help but let her imagination run completely wild. Them, together here. Them, together with Eli. Just them, together.

Maybe it was just seeing him hoist Eli up onto his shoulders, maybe it was just seeing him treat Eli like he were his own. Maybe she just wasn’t used to men wanting to be around her kid. Or maybe he was different. 

They played in the snow all afternoon, building snowmen and making snow angels, and Anna felt herself getting emotional. Kristoff glanced at her with worry, but she waved him off and heaved a snowball right towards him, laughing and running as soon as he came at her, arms outstretched. He did his best to teach Eli how to make a little igloo, smiling proudly as the little boy crawled in and out, giggling uncontrollably. 

And of course, they met the reindeer. Sven was front and center, stealing all of the attention, and Anna laughed at Kristoff shoving him away and telling him to stop being such an attention hog. Eli pet at their fur, and hugged the little one who had dragged him up here that first fateful night, and soon it grew too dark to stay outside. 

They moved inside, their jackets and socks spread out in front of the fire to dry, and Eli laid himself down on the plush carpet. They ate cake and drank hot cocoa, and Anna had never felt happier. 

“I guess now…” Kristoff rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “We just talk?”

“Oh,” Anna replied, making a bridge of intertwined fingers and placing her own chin upon them. “Just talk, huh?”

Kristoff blushed and wiped a hand over his face, scratching at his jaw. “Well… How’d you end up here?”

With a gentle roll of her eyes, Anna regaled her story of young love, unexpected pregnancies, love lost, and moving on. She tried to leave out the part about his family on her tail, but Kristoff had weaseled the whole truth out of her.

“And you couldn’t go back to your family because…?”

Anna heaved another sigh, laughing slightly as she wiped under her eyes. “My sister was really sick. And my parents found this doctor across the country…” She blew out a heavy breath and leaned back in her chair. “They got into a nasty wreck when I was fifteen trying to get to him. So I was pretty much on my own from then on.”

Kristoff frowned, his brows knitting together. “I’m… so sorry.”

“Don’t be!” she reassured him, waving her hands in front of her face. “It’s a bit of a sob story but it’s not all bad.” Her head turned to look at Eli, who was now asleep on the carpet, curled up into a little ball. “I got him out of it.”

“But—“

“Your turn!” Anna interrupted, laying her palms flat against the wooden table. “Tell me some of your backstory.”

Kristoff laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Not much to tell, I guess.” He shrugged and gripped his mug a little tighter. “Parents died when I was around seven. They didn’t have any family here so I was thrown into foster. Bulda and Cliff were my fourth foster family, I think?” He shrugged, and continued. “They kept me. And then many more siblings after me. Still to this day they’re fostering and adopting. It’s all pretty incredible.”

Anna nodded, and hummed. “So that’s why you’re so good with Eli.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kristoff smiled. “I’ve always had little kids around me. So yeah.”

“And, if you don’t mind…” Anna’s face grew almost mischievous, and she leaned in a little closer. “Why do people in town call you all those …”

Kristoff’s face dropped instantly, and he sat back in his chair. In thirty seconds flat his demeanor completely changed. “I do mind.”

“I just —“

“Yeah.”

Lifting his mug to his mouth, Kristoff felt himself closing off again. It was inevitable, wasn’t it. He was going to be tarnished for life because of something that happened years ago. Because small towns gossip and don’t know how to mind their business. 

Anna sat back as well, drinking the last of her hot chocolate before placing the mug gently back onto the table. He could see confusion crossing her features, but he couldn’t talk himself into being more amicable again. She knew what people said about him, had mentioned it twice now, and it was starting to feel like she just wanted to find out the next piece of news to talk to their neighbors about. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Anna worried and Kristoff shut down, before Anna moved to stand. “So I guess it’s getting late…”

He nodded, and stood up quickly. Her running for the door only confirmed his fears. “Sure.”

Anna moved to gather up Eli in her arms, his still sleepy head resting on her shoulders. “See you later?”

Kristoff’s arms were crossed over his chest, and he only nodded, averting his eyes. 

Pressing her lips together, Anna nodded back feeling hurt rising in her chest. She didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to make this better. She couldn’t even comprehend how cold he was being after a lovely day together. It wasn’t until Eli’s little hand rose up and waved, his small voice coming out from deep in Anna’s sweater, that she felt her heart drop. 

“Buhbye Mr. B. Love you.”

She practically ran out the door, and Kristoff felt like he was going to cry. 


	16. Chapter 16

Stupid. Stupid. He was so stupid. Why did he always jump to the worst conclusion? Why did he always  _ always _ assume the worst in people? It was a reaction grown from experience, but he knew he needed to stop.

After Anna had left, Kristoff sank back into his chair and decided that he hated how quiet and cold his cabin felt now. Anna had filled his home with warmth and taken every bit of it with her when she left. Eli had looked back at him with adoration in his eyes, and Anna had looked back at him with hurt. Why did he  _ do _ that?

She already had so much hurt in her life, had lost so much… He didn’t know if he was ready to give that much of himself to someone, and he didn’t think he should risk hurting her more. Taking more from her life. 

But she was so welcoming, so warm and kind, and it seemed like she was so willing to work to know him. So why had he shut down? She just wanted to know about him. She just wanted to  _ know _ him. 

And Kristoff wanted to know her. This was so  _ stupid _ . He was being so dumb. He knew he shouldn’t throw away this very real shot at something new.

He ran his hands over his face, leaning forward in his chair when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor next to where Eli had been laying. With a sigh, he moved to pick it up, sure Eli would be upset if he tread over his drawing.

But then he realized it was writing. A letter. Riddled with spelling mistakes, but a letter nonetheless.

_ Dear Santa, _

_ I wanted to remind you about my Christmas wish. Does it need to be written to be real? Mama said I could tell you because I met you but maybe that is wrong. Please remember to bring her someone who loves her.  _

_ Since we met you she has been happy. Are you going to love her? I think she is scared of new people. But you are nice and make her smile a lot and I think she likes that. _

_ Please make my Christmas wish come true. I want my mama to be happy. _

_ Love, _

_ Eli _

Kristoff groaned and pressed the letter to his chest, his heart breaking all over again.

He had to make this right. 


	17. Chapter 17

Maybe Anna had been staring at her phone all night. Maybe she had put Eli to bed and then went over the whole day in her head again, wondering how she could have handled it differently? Maybe she beat herself up for bringing up his past again, when the first time she did he was defensive as well. Maybe.

Okay, definitely.

She just wanted to know everything about him, just wanted to understand how anyone could think anything bad about him. Sure he was a little bit quiet, and definitely a little bit standoffish, but when you took the time to get to know him he  _ blossomed _ . He was a kind and wonderful man. 

She just wanted to understand. 

Anna knew she took it too far, and she hoped she would be able to talk to him soon and clear it up. She wanted him in hers and Eli’s life, in whatever form that was. With whatever information he was willing to share. She didn’t care about his past. She knew she liked who he was now, and that was all that mattered.

Placing her phone down with a sigh, Anna moved to make some coffee. It was then that there was a soft knock on her door. Startled but hopeful, she almost dropped the mug in her hand and shuffled quickly to the door, her slippers catching on the carpet. 

Anna took a deep breath and opened it a crack, eyes level with a broad chest before she lifted them to see a tired looking Kristoff. She took in a deep breath and opened the door all the way, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Hi,” he started, offering her a crooked grin.

“Hey.” She shifted her weight, popping out her hip before rolling her eyes and stepping to the side with a meek smile. “Come in.”

Shutting the door behind them, Anna headed towards the kitchen, gesturing for Kristoff to follow. “Coffee?” 

“Please.”

He sat at the table patiently as she moved around the kitchen, the only sounds in the home coming from the coffee maker. After fixing two mugs, hers with cream and sugar, his with just a little bit of cream, and sitting across from him, Anna took a healthy sip of her drink. 

“So…” 

Kristoff let out a small laugh and grasped his own mug, raising it to his lips. “So, about yesterday…”

Anna’s mouth twitched, but she did her best to keep it hidden with the mug. “Look, Kristoff… I can respect that you have your own things… but I need to consider Eli… and he’s really starting to like you so —“

“I know,” he cut her off, lifting his hands up in surrender. “I came to explain. I don’t want to excuse myself. Just explain.”

Anna could feel her guard dropping just a little bit, and she nodded, allowing him to go on.

He told her everything. The engagement, being left at the altar, the alcoholism, the struggle every day to keep moving forward. He explained how it was a sore spot, because people still thought of him as the town drunk. People still judged him for past poor decisions. And he didn’t want her, of all people, to think of him that way. 

At some point, Anna had laid her hands over his, holding on tight to him. At some point, he had flipped his own over, palms up, to hold hers back.

“I’m just not sure… of what I want.” Kristoff squeezed her fingers, pulling her hands closer to him. “All I’m sure of is that… you’re special. And so is Eli.”

Anna smiled at him, her head tilting to the side. 

“I want to try,” he stammered, looking down at the table. “If you want to, that is.”

“I…” Anna stood, and moved to the chair closer to him, her knees bumping against his as she guided him to face her. “I understand loss and I understand the healing, Kristoff.” Lifting a hand from his, she placed her palm against his cheek. “I’m patient.”

He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed, leaning in to her touch. “Thank you.”

“Well,” she laughed, tucking a strand of his hair back behind his ear. “Eli likes you, and he’s a pretty good judge of character.”


	18. Chapter 18

Kristoff and Anna had started spending more and more time together, basically finding themselves at the other’s home most nights. They baked cookies with Eli, watched movies on the couch, sometimes sliding closer together, and they talked. They talked about anything and everything. And they laughed. And then one night when they were saying goodbye, Kristoff realized he didn’t _want_ to say goodbye, and that maybe that was the real sign.

“Anna,” he mumbled, blushing from his neck up and grabbing her hands. “Can we go on an actual date sometime?”

She had squished her mouth to one side, biting back a smile, before nodding enthusiastically. “I thought you’d _never_ ask.”

So that was how they wound up here - Kristoff dressed again in his nice, dark wash jeans and a warm button down, and Anna, so effortlessly looking her best in thick leggings, a sweater dress, and knee high boots - walking down the streets of this little town to a special spot he thought she would love. 

“So it’s a Christmas Tree Trail, and some local businesses and groups decorate trees…” Kristoff explained, walking backwards with his hands shoved in his pockets. “My ma does one every year, so does the sheriff’s station…”

Anna’s face was glowing with adoration as she watched him mumble on, wanting desperately to reach out and hold his hand. It wasn’t until he tripped on the hidden curb and she darted forward to help that her wish was granted. He reached out and grabbed her outstretched hands, but that didn’t stop him from pulling her down with him. 

Kristoff found himself lying in the snow, Anna on top of him, both blushing furiously. “I am _so_ sorry,” he stammered, trying his best to untangle their limbs without getting _her_ drenched in snow as well.

“It’s fine, it’s okay!” Anna attempted to reassure him, laughing as they just wound up kicking up more snow. “It’s just an excuse to go sit in front of a fire later.” She laughed as she pushed herself up, brushing the snow off of her legs. “Though,” a pause as Kristoff stood next to her and she reached forward to brush her gloved hand through his hair. “You should see your hair.”

His blush deepened as he dug a hat out of his pocket, cramming it over his now damp head. 

“No!” Anna snorted, pressing her hands against her cheeks. “It was cute.”

“I’m cold,” he mumbled, shoving his hands back into his pockets and trying his best not to pout. 

“Oh, come on,” she smiled, weaving her hand through the gap between his elbow and waist. “I’ll make you some cocoa when we get home.”

Kristoff felt his whole body warm from the inside out as they continued to walk, Anna chattering on about which tree she hoped was there. _Home_ , she said. As if it was already theirs to share. As if she had already thought that somehow, time spent with him was home.

—-

It wasn’t long before they reached their destination, a brightly lit archway marking the entrance. _The Pine Line_ was glowing above their heads, strings of lights wrapped around wood to create a glowing, eye catching sign.

Anna chuckled, the dorky name absolutely delighting her, before she dragged Kristoff into the pathway of lights. “It’s so pretty!” she practically sang, her steps becoming skips the further and further they got in. 

Every tree had a theme that matched whomever had decorated it. 

Bulda’s had pies and pastries lining the branches, the sheriff’s station made glitter badges. Oaken’s small corner store even had one, with gaudy baubles hanging low, and small Knick knacks that he sold up higher. The local sweets shop, the cafe, even the schools had trees decorated. It made Anna absolutely devastated that she hadn’t known about this before. 

But Kristoff had already known her well enough to know how much she would enjoy this.

As they stood together, his arm around her shoulders, hers wrapped around his waist, Anna glanced up at him as he was admiring some of the decorations on the Middle School’s tree. She couldn’t help herself. She absolutely adored every minute she spent with him, and didn’t want to waste any more time. 

She leaned up on her tiptoes, fingers tightening in his jacket, and pressed a warm kiss to the underside of his jaw. She watched him swallow, his eyes blinked a few times, and then his gaze turned down to meet her. 

Anna wasn’t backing down. Their eyes met, and she held firm. She wanted to kiss him, and she wanted to kiss him _right now_. 

Kristoff quickly got the hint.

He turned to face her, their grip on one another loosening, and he lifted his hands to cup her jaw. Everything about her was overwhelming, in the best way, and he knew this wouldn’t be the exception.

But he was ready to be completely overwhelmed.

The overhead lights reflected in her eyes, and he leaned closer. Her hands rose to grip his elbows, and she sighed, lifting her chin to meet him.

With one small kiss, Kristoff thought he was ready to let himself really fall for her.

Anna was at the bottom of the cliff, waiting to catch him.


	19. Chapter 19

Frantic hands were grabbing for every piece of skin they could manage to touch. Pulling at fabric, fingers ducking under hems, pinching at zippers, begging for more more  _ more.  _ Heavy breaths were echoing through the cabin, mixing only with the crackling of the fire as it started to die, lit hours before but long since forgotten. 

There was a trail of clothing that led from the couch to his bedroom. Her sweater. His. Undershirts. Leggings and pants. Big socks, next to much smaller ones, and soon there was nothing left to the imagination.

Kristoff hoisted her up on his hips, sighing with content as she wrapped her thighs around him. Anna’s fingers dug into his chest, scratching through the hair that spread over it as he grabbed handfuls of her, pulling her closer and closer still. His lips dragged across her skin, from her lips, her cheek, her jaw, her throat.

Anna’s breath was shorter, raspier, heaving as he let his teeth graze over her collarbone, her chest. She spread her fingers through his hair, pulling gently at his scalp to make him  _ look _ at her. His dark, blown out pupils made her weak, and she pulled him back up to her swollen lips, laughing when they fell backwards onto the plush bed. 

“W-wait.”

A breathy laugh. 

“I-I’m serious.”

With a loud blow of air, Kristoff placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, pushing himself up off the bed to hover over her. “Okay, sorry.”

Anna raised her hands to his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs over the fresh beard that was growing in. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Kristoff took a moment to scan his eyes down her body, clad only in a soft, lacy bralette and matching panties. Every inch of her was absolutely perfect, and she flushed red under his stare. “Stop,” she laughed, pushing his cheek to move his focus. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” He smiled, kissing her palm. 

“Like…” Anna pouted, trying hard not to give in to the urge to hide herself. “I don’t know! Like  _ that _ .”

Kristoff chuckled, lowered himself to his elbows and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. “Can’t help it.” He pressed light, fluttering kisses along her freckled cheeks and nose, stopping just to look her in the eye again. “You’re beautiful.”

“Blegh,” she groaned, smiling as she turned her head to the side. “You’re only saying that to get in my — oh wait.”

They both laughed, Kristoff dropping down to lay beside her, his arm draped over her stomach. Anna’s fingers danced over the muscles of his bicep, and she turned her head to look at him. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled again, shifting under his arm to turn her whole body towards him. “I just haven’t… since…”

“I get it. Me neither.”

“And like…” she scrunched her nose. “Once this happens it’s like…” she spread her hands out wide. “ _ Boom _ . It’s really  _ serious _ . And I just want to make sure it’s super serious? Because I have Eli. And I can’t…”

Kristoff grabbed her hands, kissing her fingers. “It’s fine.” He smiled wider when she looked at him with disbelief. “I’m serious. You were patient with me. I’ll be patient with you. Besides,” he mumbled, his own cheeks flushing. “I’m nervous anyway.”

Anna curled closer to his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He did his best to embrace her fully, tucking her under his chin. Her breath was warm on his skin, and Kristoff pressed his cheek against the top of her head. They had been officially dating for about a month now, and he could barely stand to be away from her anymore.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he had never felt this way before. Not even with Samantha. 

Kristoff felt her breathing slow, quiet snores starting from under his chin.

He knew he had loved Samantha, but was that just a product of age? They had been high school sweethearts, friends since childhood, so he did what he felt he was supposed to. They stayed together, then got engaged, and then… nothing.

Maybe she was right to have broken it off. Not in the way she did, but he was always a little afraid to venture outside of his comfort zone. Maybe they were just comfortable.

But with Anna, everything felt  _ right _ . Warm and real and exciting and… 

He hugged her tighter, burying his nose in her hair. 

She snuffled lightly, squeezing him tighter in response.

“You staying the night?”

Anna nodded, rubbing her nose into his chest.

“Want me to text Honey?”

She nodded again, mumbling something incomprehensible.

Kristoff reached out to find his phone on the nightstand and smiled, typing out a quick text to the babysitter, with a note to tell Eli they loved him.


	20. Chapter 20

Anna had felt like she was walking on air all week and couldn’t stop the smile that was plastered on her face. Eli had told Anna how much he liked Kristoff, and asked if Kristoff could sleep over sometime soon. She had been avoiding it, for obvious reasons, but after their own talk a few nights ago, Anna felt she was ready to tell Eli what was really going on between them.

He was a smart little boy, and she was sure he had already figured out that _something_ was going on, but it felt like a conversation she should sit down and have with him. 

Especially considering she had fallen hard and fast, and was absolutely head over heels for Kristoff. And she was pretty sure he felt the same. 

It was strange, she thought as she pushed open the door of the restaurant, waving to her coworker, how quickly he had managed to become so important to her. Anna had become a little wary of who she let into her life, and it was safe to say that the weird reindeer man from the hill wasn’t high on her list of expected relationships… but it felt right, somehow. They had similar stories, when it came down to it. They understood one another. 

It was just _right_.

Anna went straight to the back to put her bag down when a woman stepped out in front of her. 

“O-oh,” she stumbled, dropping her keys. She bent down quickly to retrieve them, pushing her bag up further on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see -“ It wasn’t until she was standing back up, keys in hand, that she noticed just _who_ was standing in front of her.

“J… Josephine.”

“Anna.”

“What are you doing here?”

Anna’s eyes darted around the empty restaurant, trying desperately to catch someone’s eye. She needed _someone_ to know she was here, in this situation, and might need help. 

“I’ve… been wondering how you’re living.” Josephine turned her massive engagement ring on her finger, gaze scanning the restaurant like she was in the slums. “Doesn’t seem like a… fruitful career path.” 

“It’s a living,” she mumbled, biting at her bottom lip. “It’s enough.”

“Oh.”

Anna could feel her heart pounding in her ears, hammering harder as Josephine’s eyes landed back on her. She let out a heavy breath and repeated herself. “What are you doing here?”

Josephine’s lips pursed, her perfectly lined lips turned downwards in a frown. “Well since you won’t tell me your address, I had to find you some other way. Luckily,” she coughed, rolling her eyes. “I have _some_ connections in this little… town.”

“Okay, and?”

“Rumor has it…” She had a way of dragging out her point, as if building tension to make sure everyone was listening. “You’ve become quite good… _friends_ … with the town drunk.”

“Excuse me?” Anna’s fingers squeezed tighter around the strap of her bag, her face heating. “What are you talking about?”

“That… Bjorgman fellow.”

“He’s not a drunk.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard.”

Anna could feel the rage rising in her, her cheeks growing red with frustration. “What does it matter to you, who I’m spending my time with?”

“Well it matters who is spending time with my _grandson_.” Josephine leaned closer to Anna, her voice lowering. “You seem quick to forget he is still my family.”

“Not if I don’t want you involved.”

A heavy silence fell between them, Josephine’s eyebrow raising in contempt. Anna knew she never liked her anyway, so she couldn’t understand why she was so insistent on keeping control of her. Anna shook her head, letting out a frustrated laugh. “I have to work. I have to _provide_ for my _son_. Since you’ve been no help.”

If Josephine were uncultured enough to suck her teeth, Anna was sure that would be the only sound coming from her. But Anna pushed by her, moving to the back office before sinking to the floor and letting herself panic. 

_In. Out. In. Out. In…_

She wiped at her eyes and pulled out her phone, dialing quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

Kristoff looked down at the small cloth, the tangled embroidery almost mocking him. He had made it for his proposal to Samantha, hoped to use it to hold the ring, but she had found it ahead of time and told him that he should give up on needlecraft - she thought he wasn’t patient enough for it. Painting was bigger, could be done quickly, could be done with emotion. But needlecraft was time consuming and meticulous. Frustrating if you weren’t passionate about it.

He had given up on it then, and wasn’t quite sure why he had held onto it. Maybe it was a reminder of who he didn’t want to be. He didn’t want to give up on anything he cared about anymore. He didn’t want to be a quitter.

Anna and Eli had reintroduced him to that side of himself. She had told him she would be patient, and he worked through some of his own blocks. Eli had showed him why he had always wanted to be a father, and Kristoff put forward an effort every single day since to prove to himself he could be. They gave him a reason to keep  _ trying _ , and he was forever thankful for that.

The more time he spent around them, the harder and deeper he fell. He was absolutely crazy about Anna, and Eli was the best kid he had ever met — and that was comparing him to Kristoff’s own siblings. 

He loved them  _ both _ .

And he wanted to give all of himself to them. 

For Anna and Eli, he could be patient, and meticulous, and deal with painstakingly boring tasks, if it meant he got them in the end. 

With a smile, Kristoff went in search of the small bit of embroidery equipment he had obtained, and set to work. He was going to finish this. He was going to do it for himself.

—-

He spent hours and hours and  _ hours _ working. His fingers hurt, his wrists hurt, and his  _ eyes _ hurt, but it was already looking a million times better than when he started. Kristoff couldn’t help the wide smile that was spreading over his face as he stared down at it, even if it was still far from finished. He was making progress. Everything was progressing as he hoped it would.

Taking a break, Kristoff looked at his phone with a grimace. He had three missed calls from Anna, and two from his mother. “What the hell…?”

Kristoff tried Anna’s phone first, but it got sent straight to voicemail. Panic rising, he tried his mother next. After three rings, he heard background noise.

“Hello, baby?”

“Hey, ma… what’s… what’s going on?” He did his best to keep calm, but he could feel his fingers digging into the cushion of his armchair. 

“It’s… nothing bad, Kristoff, I promise. Anna’s just…” Bulda paused, and he heard her mumble a soothing hush, a small reassurance. “She’s okay, I just think you should come down and bring her home… She’s not feelin’ well.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed, relieved that it wasn’t serious. “I’ll be down in a few.”

He got up quickly, running out his door as fast as he possibly could.

—-

She had tried so hard to keep it together. But panic had taken over, and Anna found herself crying harder and harder each time his phone had sent her to voicemail. She didn’t want to be mad, but she couldn’t help it. She was desperate, and he couldn’t even answer her call?

No. No. He was busy. He was just busy. He’d call her back soon. She knew he would.

“Anna? You okay dear?”

When Anna shook her head  _ no _ , Bulda came to sit beside her, pushing her hair out of her face, holding her close to her chest as she cried. “Shh, shh, it’s okay baby. Let’s get you home…”


	22. Chapter 22

Kristoff came in through the back and went immediately to the office, where he found Anna sitting in a chair, slowly sipping water. As soon as she looked up at him, Anna’s eyes filled to the brim with tears again, and she set the glass down, stood up, and took two big steps into his outstretched arms. 

“I’m here,” he mumbled into her hair, holding her as close as he possibly could. “What happened?”

She shook her head no and that was enough. He gathered her stuff, gave Bulda a quick hug, and then moved Anna out to his truck. Kristoff knew she would tell him when she was ready. For now, he just wanted to get her out of here and home.

As soon as they were in the car, her hand found his, holding it tight even though she was shaking. He chose not to say anything until she did, and just made sure she knew he was right here, whatever she needed. Squeezing her hand, Kristoff glanced over to her and felt his heart tighten at her bloodshot eyes and red nose.

“Thank you” she whispered, offering him the smallest smile.

The ride was still quiet, but when they parked outside her apartment, Anna grabbed his wrist as he moved to grab her bag. “Wait …” She sniffled and wiped at her eyes with her free hands. “I don’t want Eli to see me like this.”

Kristoff nodded and sat back into his seat. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She bit her lip, sniffed again, and sighed. “Hans’ mother…” Anna let out a deep breath. “She showed up at the diner. Kind of ambushed me…” 

Telling him the details, Anna wiped at her eyes, glad the heavy tears weren’t flowing anymore. She could feel him tensing, but tried her best to keep him calm. “Anyway… I know she misses her son, and I know Eli looks just like him and she just is trying to find a way to keep her child close… but I don’t understand why she can’t just work with me and help me and be a positive presence in our lives…” Anna swallowed her thoughts, turning to face Kristoff. “She just… frustrates me.”

Kristoff ran his hand over her hair, stopping as his palm cupped her cheek. He placed a gentle kiss on her hairline before pressing his forehead against hers, hoping to help calm her down.

“I’m…” She sniffled again, closing her eyes. “I know she doesn’t have an actual reason for it and even if she did, there’s nothing wrong with my home or our life… but,” she paused, her hand resting on his knee. “I keep being afraid that she’s going to try and use her money to  _ force  _ me to give Eli to her. Or call CPS on me. Or something.” Anna shook her head, furrowing her brow. “Or… she found my work. What if she finds where I live? What if she… does something.”

“Hey.” Kristoff pulled back, moving his hands to her shoulders and making her look him in the eye. “I’ve dealt with CPS. You’re giving Eli an  _ amazing  _ life. They wouldn’t take him for anything. I  _ promise _ .”

Anna nodded, lifting her fingers to his arms. “Thank you.”

Kristoff kissed her forehead again, smiling. “And… Maybe do you…” He stopped himself, shaking his head. “Let’s go inside.”

“Do I what?”

“Ah,” he flushed, shrugging. “It’s nothing.”

“No. Tell me.”

He sighed, frowning slightly. “Well, I mean…” He shrugged. “I was going to say if you wanted some solace… I have a spare room at my cabin, you know… You and Eli can stay with me for a little bit, if you want… I…” He laughed awkwardly, reaching for her bag. “But it was… dumb.”

“No!” Anna protested, grabbing his cheeks. “No. It’s not stupid. I…” Nodding, she smiled. “That would… make me feel a lot better, actually. I’d like not being alone there for Christmas.”

They both were blushing, and Kristoff finally grabbed her bag, pulling it into his lap. “Okay. If you’re sure. Let’s… get Eli.”

Anna nodded. “Let’s get Eli.”


	23. Chapter 23

Eli woke up with a yawn, stretching in the still unfamiliar bed before rolling over and noticing the lights still on in the living room. He rolled out of the bed, touching his feet to the ground slowly, and scurried down the hall to see why his mama was still awake. “Mama?” His voice was a whisper.

They had been staying with Kristoff for a few days now, and Eli had to admit that he loved it. His room was bigger here, and the bed was really comfortable. And if Anna was at work, Kristoff was there to greet him with a hug. At night they ate dinner together at the table, something home cooked and delicious. It was much better than takeout every night.

Anna seemed happy. But nervous. And that worried Eli.

He heard their voices and wrapped his little fingers around the corner, listening patiently. He knew it was rude to interrupt adults, but he wanted to make sure his mama was okay.

“I just…” Anna’s voice was shaky, and he watched Kristoff wrap his arms around her. “I’m so scared.”

“Nothing’s going to happen, Anna. I promise.”

“How do you know? How can you be certain?”

Kristoff pushed her back slightly, tilting her head up with his fingers. “Because,” he started, running a thumb over her lip. “You’re an  _ amazing _ mother. You’re a hard worker. And you do everything you can to provide for Eli. There is no reason on  _ earth _ that anyone could legally take him from you.”

Anna nodded, lifting her hands to his cheeks. 

“You’re  _ incredible, _ Anna.”

She stood up on her tiptoes, pressing a warm kiss onto his lips. 

“I love you.”

Kristoff’s hand spread across her lower back, bending her backwards slightly as he kissed her deeper. Anna’s hands rose up to wrap around his neck, and Eli could see them both smiling whenever they came apart.

Eli covered his eyes, blushing and hiding his face, but he couldn’t ignore the giggles that came from his mama and Kristoff and smiled under his hands.

“I love you, too.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Kristoff?”

Kristoff looked up from his book and frowned, knowing that Eli was up way past his bedtime. “Hey, bud. Can’t sleep?”

“I…” Eli clasped his hands in front of his chest and twisted on his feet nervously. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Me?” Kristoff smiled, before coughing and putting his book all the way down, turning to face outward from the table and leaning forward to encourage Eli to come closer, convinced this may be an important talk for the boy. “What’s up?”

Eli moved towards Kristoff, putting his arms out and smiling when he got lifted up off the ground and sat into a lap. But soon a frown took over, and he looked down at his lap. “So…”

Waiting patiently as Eli stumbled to find his start, Kristoff rubbed a soothing circle on the boys back, absolutely delighted by his snowman pajamas. He tried his best to remain serious though, as Eli bit at his lip and twisted his fingers together, a habit he absolutely had picked up from his mother. 

“I don’t want mama hurt.”

“What?” Kristoff leaned forward to catch the boys’ gaze. “I would  _ never _ .”

“I mean…” Eli sighed. “I wished for you to bring her someone to love her.”

“Right.”

“And then you… do you love her?” Eli frowned again, pinching at his lips. “Is that against the rules?”

Kristoff pressed his lips together, trying to find the right words. “Well, buddy, there aren’t really  _ rules _ when it comes to this kind of thing…”

“I mean,” Eli cut in, putting a hand in the air to signal for Kristoff to stop. “You’re Santa. Can you love someone like that? Is that… allowed? Are you the person who can be the wishee’s wish come true?”

Brown eyes blinked in confusion, trying to fully comprehend what exactly the little boy was saying. “I think,” Kristoff started, laying a hand on top of Eli’s head. “If it’s what is meant to be, the rules can be bent, you know?”

Eli nodded, tapping little fingers against his chin. “Okay…”

Kristoff knew someday he’d have to tell him that he wasn’t Santa Claus… but not this year. Not when he believed so strongly that he was making his wish come true.

If Kristoff was being honest, Eli and Anna were  _ his _ wish come true, too.

“Do you really love her?”

Kristoff swallowed before nodding, a smile spreading across his face. “I do.”

“Good.”

“And,” Kristoff grinned, placing a fat, wet kiss against Eli’s cheek. “I love you, too.”

“Ewww!” Eli couldn’t stop giggling though, and Kristoff placed two more kisses against his forehead. “Stooop!” He whined, smiling all the way through. “You’re just as bad as mama.”

“You bet I am.”

As giggles faded into happy sighs, Kristoff hugged Eli closer. “I know your mom might be mad at me… but I  _ had _ planned a surprise for you two. Do you want to help?”

Eli jumped up, ecstatic, and threw his arms into the air. “Yes!”

“Okay. Well…” Kristoff stood, nudged Eli along with his foot against his butt, and smirked the whole way down the hall. “It might take a little time… and you’re going to be up kind of late… You okay with that?”

Eli’s smile only widened as he saw the multiple boxes of decorations come down from the top shelf.

“Yes!”


	25. Chapter 25

Anna woke with a snort, rubbing at her eyes and looking around the room. It wasn’t uncommon for Kristoff to wake up before her, but she had kind of hoped that after he crawled into the bed so late last night, she would have been able to wake him up on Christmas morning. After a moment, she recognized the quiet echo of music thrumming from the kitchen, and could smell bacon and pancakes cooking, and scrambled out of bed as quickly as possible. 

Tying her dressing robe overtop of her t-shirt, Anna padded down the hallway, poking her head into Eli’s room on her way down. He wasn’t asleep either, and Anna started to wonder just how late the boys had let her sleep. She pressed her hands against her wild mass of bed-head before stepping into the kitchen, and a bright smile stretched from eye to eye when Kristoff looked up at her, the Santa hat on his head moving with the motion, and winked playfully.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he grinned, sliding the spatula under the pancake cooking on the stove. “Merry Christmas.”

Anna gasped as she looked up, finally noticing all the garland and tinsel that was hung from every edge. The whole kitchen looked like a sparkling forest, and Anna ran forward to wrap her arms around Kristoff’s waist. “What is all this?”

“Go look at the den,” Kristoff said, an even bigger smile playing at his lips.

She bit her bottom lip in excitement, letting go of him and running forward to see what he had set out for her. Eyes wide in admiration, she stepped over the threshold and felt herself about to cry. Lights hung from the ceiling, soft, fake frost was glistening from the mantle and the tree branches, ornaments were hung with care, and the whole place felt like a dream. “Kristoff…” 

Eli came running at her, giggling like a maniac. “Good morning mama!”

“Oh!” She caught him, lifting him up off the ground and holding him close to her chest. “Good morning, baby! Did you know about this?”

Eli nodded, kissing her cheek. “Yep! Kristoff let me help!”

“Oh…” she sang, rubbing her nose against his. “So you got to stay up way past your bedtime, huh.”

Eli giggled before wriggling free from her grasp, and went over to the fireplace. “Look! Stockings! And they’re  _ full _ !”

Kristoff smiled to himself as he flipped another pancake. He may have snuck some extras into the house after he finally had put Eli to bed. “All right, breakfast is ready,” he hollered, splitting the food amongst three plates. “Don’t want it getting cold, right?”

Eli ran to the table, whole body shaking with anticipation. It had been so long since they had a Christmas like this, and Anna felt tears prickling at her lower lash line.

Before he could sit, Anna walked up to Kristoff, wrapped her arms around his waist, and planted a deep, heartfelt kiss to his lips. He responded in earnest, his hands holding the back of her head, pulling her closer. They didn’t pull apart until they heard a little hemming coming from the table. “Excuse me!” 

They both blushed, stepping a little further apart, but Anna still reached up to stroke his cheek. “This is amazing. Thank you.” She kissed him once more, gently this time, and smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Kristoff’s whole face was warm, lighting up the entire room.

They sat with Eli, and Anna reached over to pinch his cheek. “And thank you, baby. I can’t believe you guys did all this for me.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, mouth already stuffed with pancakes. “It’s because Santa really likes you.” He winked at Kristoff, who simply laughed in return.

Anna felt confusion cross her features as she looked between the boys, feeling like there was something she wasn’t quite understanding, but she melted immediately when Kristoff tapped the hat on his head with a wink in her direction.

“He sure does, buddy. He sure does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap! Thanks for sticking around :^)


End file.
